


rise and shine

by crooked



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is, without a doubt, Enjolras' favorite way to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

> credit to [hipsterjolras](http://hipsterjolras.tumblr.com/post/59038743108/enjolras-an-d-grantaire-lazily-grinding-against)' lovely, lovely headcanon!

It is, without a doubt, Enjolras' favorite way to wake up.

With a sleep-warm Grantaire lazily slinging a leg over him until he's half-straddling Enjolras, pressing soft kisses into whatever bare patches of skin his lips can reach. A lazy smile — _everything_ is lazy in those moments: smiles, kisses, the shifting of arms and legs and bodies — curves Enjolras' lips as he stretches a bit beneath him, his hands finding R's hips to hold him in place. He thinks Grantaire is just trying to get closer, to attempt to burrow into him the way he always does, but then that first slow wind of his hips happens and Enjolras knows he's in for a treat.

Grantaire's lips trail across Enjolras' collarbone and follow the curve of his neck, up up up, until they settle on the spot behind his ear, sucking softly. Enjolras moans because, _damn_ , Grantaire knows that is an extra sensitive place. He feels his lips form a smile against his skin, the cocky little thing, and Enjolras rolls his hips up in a form of retaliation. The way Grantaire's breath draws in sharply is rewarding.

Of course, that move only leads to Grantaire wanting to pay him back with one of his own. So he frames Enjolras' ribcage with his splayed hands, lifting his head to gaze into his eyes with that half-lidded, sleepy look that really is the definition of 'bedroom eyes'. He winds his hips with such clear purpose, the friction between their bodies causing Enjolras' lips to fall open in a silent cry, and Grantaire just licks at his bottom lip and pants into his mouth. Enjolras is beyond words, can only arch up into him, moaning, fingers sifting into his dark curls and tightening around them.

Enjolras presses up to kiss Grantaire properly, _desperately_ , and his movements become a little more rushed. But damn him, Grantaire knows he's completely in control. So he lifts up and shakes his head at him, and the smirk on his face is so infuriating that Enjolras wants to wipe it right off. A hand slipping from his hair, down the curve of his spine, and beneath the waistband of his underwear does the trick. Grantaire gives a satisfying hum of pleasure as Enjolras' fingers knead the taut flesh of his backside, effectively pulling him closer.

Grantaire isn't about to lose so easily, though, and his teeth catch Enjolras' bottom lip softly, his tongue flicking over the trapped flesh. It's amazingly effective, and Enjolras bucks up into him. Grantaire never gives in the way he wants him to, though. He keeps the pace of his grinding hips deliciously yet excruciatingly slow, despite Enjolras' best attempts ( _please, R, can you just... oh god, i think you're trying to_ kill _me_ ) to get him to give more.

And despite the feeling that it's not quite enough, that he _needs more_ , after a while Enjolras' body can't actually take any more, and he's crying out, shuddering beneath Grantaire, panting out his name as he breaks. The next few moments are spent in a hazy fog, vaguely aware of his own fingertips stroking at the nape of Grantaire's neck, murmuring soft words of encouragement as Grantaire buries his face in his neck and ruts against him. And then he hears the soft hitch of his breath, feels the shiver that tells him Grantaire, always so quiet, has caught up. Enjolras smiles, eyes closed, and turns his head to press a kiss into Grantaire's hair. "Good morning to you, too."

It's definitely his favorite way to wake up — and then promptly fall back asleep.


End file.
